The instant invention relates generally to sound producing toy figures, and more particularly to a toy action figure having means for modulating the sound emanating from the figure.
Toy figures which have moving jaws and/or which produce sounds or voices have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. patents to Holahan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,138, Amici et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,854, and Amici et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,020 are cited to show toy action figures with movable jaw members, while the U.S. patents to Cummings U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,171, Rissman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,879, and Curran U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,428 are cited to show interactive talking dolls which produce audible speech in response to voice and other commands of the user.
Of particular interest to the instant invention are the U.S. patents to Green U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,178, Curran et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,352, Takahashi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,232, Forse et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,327, and DeSmet U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,341 which are cited to show toy figures that produce voice sounds and which automatically move the mouth and other body parts of the figure in conjunction with the voice sounds to simulate that the figure is actually talking. Such toys are normally operated by means of a tape comprising audio track and a digital command track for automatically controlling movement of the toy figure while the audio portion is producing audible sounds. These types of toys are passive toys wherein the operator will sit and watch the figure as it appears to speak to them. While the cited toy figures have significant play value, there is nevertheless a continuing need, and consumer desire, for toy action figures in which sound production can be selectively actuated and controlled by the operator, and in which the operator takes a more active roll in playing with the figure.
The instant invention provides a sound producing toy figure comprising a body portion, a head portion including resilient opposing jaw members which are deformably movable between open and closed positions, a sound producing unit located in the body portion and including a speaker for outputting audible sounds, a push-button switch for selectively actuating the sound producing unit to produce recorded sound tracks, a manual actuator lever extending outwardly from the back of the body portion for manually moving the jaw members between their open and closed positions, and a muffler movable between a first position wherein the muffler is spaced apart from the speaker so that the sound can fully emanate from the speaker, and a second position wherein the muffler substantially covers the speaker so that the sounds cannot fully emanate from the speaker. The muffler is pivotably mounted externally on the body portion of the figure and it is mechanically coupled to the actuator lever such that as the muffler is manually moved towards and away from the speaker, the actuator lever is correspondingly actuated to open and close the jaw members. Accordingly, the sound emanating from the speaker is muffled when the jaws are moved closed, while on the other hand, the sound is allowed to fully emanate from the speaker when the jaws are open. The actuator lever includes an secondary appendage which is positioned for engagement with the switch assembly for initiating sound production when the actuator lever is first actuated to close the jaw members.
In use, the operator initially depresses the muffler body fully closed to initiate sound production, and thereafter reciprocates the muffler towards and away from the speaker thereby modulating the sound emanating from the speaker. As indicated above, modulation of the muffler also causes corresponding closing and opening movements of the jaws. The resulting effect is modulation or muffling of the sounds as the jaws are actuated closed and open, thus simulating that the sounds are actually emanating from the figure's mouth.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a toy figure having a head portion with movable jaw members; the provision of a toy figure which produces sound as the jaw members are moved to simulate that the sounds are emanating from the figure's mouth; the provision of a toy figure which modulates sound as the figure's mouth is opened and closed; and the provision of a sound modulating toy figure having a sound producing unit including a speaker, a muffler which is selectively receivable over the speaker by means of manual actuation, and an actuator lever coupled to the muffler to cause corresponding movement of the jaw members as the muffler is moved towards and away from the speaker.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.